


Bądź cicho

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, biedny Masche, lekki smut, powiedzmy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Mieli zasadę: Nigdy nie dzielą łóżka w czasie podróży na mecz.Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać.





	

Jak wiele par, Leo i Gerard mieli trochę zasad. Jedną z nich było spanie w oddzielnych pokojach, gdy jeździli gdzieś z drużyną. Wychodzili z założenia, że skoro na co dzień śpią razem, to w podróży na następny mecz nie muszą. Chcieli tym też zachować profesjonalizm, to w końcu nie były prywatne wycieczki tylko wyjazdy na mecz.

Leo zawsze spał w jednym pokoju z Masche, a on z Markiem Bartrą, ale teraz, gdy ten odszedł do Borussi, wziął do siebie Sergiego, choć zdarzało się też, że był współlokatorem Busiego, gdy Roberto na przykład nie był powołany albo miał ochotę dzielić pokój z Denisem. Tak czy inaczej było w kim wybierać i nigdy na to nie narzekali. Byli też zadowoleni ze swojej zasady, której sumiennie przestrzegali, ale czasami pokusa po prostu musi wygrać.

\- Leo – usłyszał szept tuż przy uchu, ale zignorował go, myśląc że cały czas śni. – Leo, obudź się.

\- Czego chcesz Geri – jęknął zły na to, że go obudzono. – Nie może być jeszcze pora na wstawanie, ty nigdy nie wstajesz przede mną.

\- Jest środek nocy – odparł Gerard. Leo uchylił jedno oko i zobaczył jego twarz przed sobą.

\- Więc czemu tu jesteś? – zapytał ziewając.

\- Stęskniłem się – wyjaśnił i wsunął rękę pod jego kołdrę. Szybko ją złapał, nim zdążyła dojść do celu.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł i zerknął nerwowo na śpiącego kilka kroków dalej Mascherano.

\- O czym? – zapytał niewinnie Geri i bezceremonialnie wspiął się na łóżko, chowając się pod kołdrę. Leo miał teraz na sobie prawie dziewięćdziesiąt kilo mięśni.

\- Właśnie o tym – wysapał, odpychając nieco od siebie partnera. – Mówią poważnie, Masche jest zaraz obok.

\- Przez to jest zabawniej.

Gerard mrugnął do niego i zanurkował pod kołdrę, układając się wygodnie pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi i zgiętymi w kolanach nogami.

\- Geri, nie – zaprotestował spanikowany, gdy został pozbawiony spodni od piżamy. Chciał złożyć nogi z powrotem, ale został powstrzymany. – Obudzimy go.

\- Nie jeśli będziesz cicho – powiedział wystawiając głowę spod kołdry. – Wiem, że będzie ci trudno biorąc pod uwagę moje ponadprzeciętne umiejętności, ale postaraj się być cicho.

\- Drań – wysapał, gdy Gerard z uśmiechem zniknął znów pod kołdrą. Masche ich zabije, jeśli się obudzi. Na razie wciąż spał, ale był zwrócony w ich stronę, a widać było, że ktoś jest pod pościelą.

Nie potrafił się tym dłużej zamartwiać, bo Geri wziął jego męskość do ust i zabrał się do roboty. W ostatniej chwili zacisnął zęby na przedramieniu, żeby nie jęknąć na cały głos.

\- Szlag, Geri.

\- Mmm – zamruczał w odpowiedzi, co poczuł bardzo dokładnie.

\- Wolniej – poprosił. Nie chciał dojść za szybko, a poza tym przy wolniejszym tempie jeszcze jako tak mógł się kontrolować.

Oczywiście Geri musiał być dupkiem i zamiast zwolnić, zaczął ssać jeszcze mocniej i szybciej, a do zabawy dołączyły też jego ręce. Leo nie krył zaskoczenia, gdy biodra zostały mu uniesione jedną dłonią, żeby druga miała łatwy dostęp do jego pośladków.

\- Cholera – jęknął po czym szybko zasłonił usta i spojrzał na Javiera spanikowany. Wciąż spał.

\- Ciszej tam – skarcił go Gerard przerywając na sekundę, ale po chwili wrócił do tego co robił, czyli seksualnego torturowania go na różne sposoby.

\- To twoja wina – syknął w odpowiedzi i trącił go w głowę stopą.

Gerard zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi nim złośliwie wsunął mu palec pomiędzy pośladki. Nic zrobił nic więcej, po prostu nim pocierał, ale to wystarczyło, by Leo znów musiał zacisnąć zęby, by nie pisnąć i nie sprowadzić na nich obu gniewu Masche.

\- Niech cię szlag, Geri – jęknął i odchylił głowę. – Szybciej, błagam cię.

\- Gdybym tylko wziął lubrykant – wyszeptał. Jego głos był niski i ochrypły z podniecenia. – No cóż, musi nam wystarczyć to.

Leo przygryzł wargę i zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy Geri zwiększył tempo swoich ruchów i w kilka sekund doprowadził go do orgazmu. Gdy pierwsze otępienie wywołane ekstazą minęło, Gerard już leżał znowu na nim. Musiał w międzyczasie poradzić sobie ze swoim problemem albo nawet doszedł bez dotykania się, bo nie wyczuwał żadnej erekcji.

\- Fajnie było – wyszczerzył się Geri i pocałował go. Leo odwzajemnił pocałunek i zadrżał.

\- Jesteś wariat – powiedział między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Było mu teraz tak dobrze, ciało Gerarda grzało go lepiej niż kołdra, a przyjemny ciężar dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. – Masche wybije ci zęby, jeśli się dowie.

\- To będzie tego warte.

\- Nie będzie, nie chcę cię szczerbatego.

\- Wstawię sobie nowe zęby. To mała cena za widok miny Masche, gdy się dowie.

\- Lepiej żeby się nie dowiedział.

\- Nie dowie, śpi jak zabity – zapewnił i pocałował go namiętnie, ewidentnie chcąc zamknąć temat.

\- Skończyliście już? – odezwał się głos  z drugiego końca pokoju.  

Gerard i Leo zamarli przerażeni, nawet nie odrywając od siebie ust. Mieli cichą nadzieję, że jeśli nie będą się ruszać, to Masche uzna to wszystko za sen.

Niestety dla nich, Javier wstał z westchnieniem z łóżka i owinięty w kołdrę ruszył w stronę drzwi, nawet nie patrząc w ich stronę.

\- Jestem zbyt śpiący, żeby się na was wściekać, idę spać do Sergiego – powiedział i zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce. – Gerard, następnym razem po prostu poproś, to zamienię się z tobą. Dobranoc.

Drzwi kliknęły cicho, gdy zamknęły się automatycznie za Masche, a Geri w końcu odważył się poruszyć i wziąć głębszy wdech. Leo też odetchnął i zakrył oczy przedramieniem, dostając nagłego i niekontrolowanego napadu śmiechu. Z początku śmiał się cicho, potem coraz głośniej, aż dołączył do niego Gerard, który padł obok na łóżko i przytulił go do siebie. Śmiali się tak długo, aż rozbolały ich od tego brzuchy i zasnęli, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy.

Było warto.


End file.
